Deliver Dumpling Ramen
Deliver the Dumpling Ramen to Mayor Tracy. Quest Objective * Give to Tracy Notes * is obtained with Poison when the quest starts. Dialogs ; Request : Poison: Here, take this to the Mayor. The noodles will become soggy if you don't get there fast. : Frantz: What is this? : Poison: What do you think? It's all there in the letter. It says he wants a bowl of Dumpling Ramen delivered! : Angela: What? Is that what's written in there? : Poison: That's right. What else would he want from me? : Frantz: Why that perverted, pot-bellied mayor! One of these days I'll do something about that fat belly of his! : Poison: Are you just going to stand there and be upset? Or are you going to get a move on? You can't let the noodles get soggy. ; Accept : Angela: We'll do it, but Tracy is going to pay for this. How dare he make us run these silly little errands. ; Reject : ? (Then a cutscene plays where Frantz takes out a locket) : Frantz: One thing before you go: could you take a look at this picture? : Poison: What is that? Is it some kind of jewelry? Do you want it appraised? : Frantz: Just focus on the woman in the drawing. Have you seen her? : Poison: Hmm... Let me see... (she grabs the locket) : Angela: So? Do you recognize her? : Poison: That looks like it was drawn with a foot. : Poison: And I'm not one of those forgetful blondes either. : Frantz: Nevermind, then. : Poison: Who is she? Tell me her name. It's possible I've heard of her. : Frantz: She's my fiancée. Her name is... : Angela: Wait! Did you see that? : Frantz: I saw it. We'd better go after it. : Poison: Wait, you're supposed to give me something to do! How can you leave me hanging like this? (After leaving the area, a cutscene plays where someone enters Poison's shop as she's cleaning up) : Poison: A fruitful... : Poison: day... : Poison: is over... : Amelia: Hmm... : Amelia: Madam! Can't you even look at your customer? : Poison: Oh, Amelia! : Amelia: So, do you have any more customers now? : Poison: Oh, it's the same as usual. : Amelia: Did one of your customers leave this here? (she picks up Frantz's locket off the counter) : Poison: Oh, that's... : Amelia: So you are still accepting human customers. : Poison: Yes. Lately, people have been coming here a lot. : Amelia: Whoever forgot this locket must be a dunce. : Amelia: It looks quite important too. : Poison: He's one of my newest customers. I'm sure he'll come back for it. : Amelia: A regular customer... : Amelia: Madam, I'll be going now. And no, I won't be buying anything this time. : Poison: But I already made you some ramen. : Amelia: Just hold on to it for me. I'll eat it when I come back. : Poison: But the ramen will get all soggy. ; Completion : ?